peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 December 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-12-07 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *''JP: "Earlier this evening Radio One at 7 o'clock did a tribute to Roy Orbison and (I) expressed a few opinions in the course of that. Before going into the studio to record it, which we did very late this afternoon, I put about a third of the festive fifty votes which I hadn't yet entered into the ledger in a large black polythene bag and left them in our Radio One office. I came back out after half an hour or so to find that the cleaners had taken it. I was chasing round the building trying to find where polythene bags full of rubbish went. Walters and I ended up scrabbling through a skip in a car park at the back of the building until we found your festive fifty votes. This is how devoted and dedicated we are cos if we'd just left them in there frankly, you'd not have known would you? But there you are, this is how thorough we are."'' Sessions *Fall #12, recorded 25th October 1988, repeat, first broadcast 31 October 1988. :Available on 'Complete Peel Sessions' (Sanctuary CMXBX982). *Beatnigs only session, recorded 4th December 1988. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''File cuts in'' *Culture: Jah Rastafari (album - Nuff Crisis!) Blue Mountain BMLP 022 *''edit at outro'' *Fall: Cab It Up (session) *Datblygu: Babannod Beichiog Nawr (album - Wyau) Recordiau Anhrefn ‎– ANHREFN 014 *''John has played a track by Rock Stars Of Love'' *Todd Terry Project: Made By The Man (album - To The Batmobile Let's Go) Sleeping Bag SBUKLP 2 *''note to Napalm cataloguists'' *Napalm Death: Display To Me (album - From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache MOSH 8 (bit in middle missing) *Beatnigs: A Statement On Built In Obsolescence (session) *''trailer for the BBC documentary The Beeb's Lost Beatles Tapes '' *Reverend Buck Naked: The Wirehead Conspiracy *Fall: Kurious Oranj (session) *Israel Vibrations: Greedy Dog (album - Strength Of My Life) RAS RAS 3037 *Fridges The: Malingerers Alibi (album - Audititioning Whimmin) Plastic Head PLAS/LP 015 *''trailer for social slot on drink, the Rhythm And Booze Campaign'' *Fini Tribe: Swans (album - Noise, Lust & Fun) Finiflex FTLP001 *Baaa Maal and Mansour Seck: Salminanam (album - Djam Leelii) Rogue FMSD 5014 *''note to Gigography cataloguists - various upcoming gigs mentioned at this juncture'' *Family: Boom Bang (session) (EP - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS 061 tape flip at start *''trailer for Saturday Sequence featuring Mike Rutherford and Tanita Tikaram'' *''(JP - 'I think these people have managed to avoid sounding like Genesis as well ...')'' *Beatnigs: The Mash (session) *''note to In Memoriam cataloguists - extended link where JP describes the media onslaught on him asking for his opinion on the death that day of Roy Orbison.'' *Wedding Present: Svitit Misyats (album - Ukrainski Vistupi V Johna Peela) Reception REC 010 *Mary Margaret O'Hara: My Friends Have (album - Miss America) Virgin V 2559 *Fall: Squid Lord (session) *A Guy Called Gerald as Us: Born In The North (12") Wooden WOOD 6 *Cerebral Fix: Skate Drunk (album - Life Sucks And Then You Die!) Toxic TOXIC 061 *(JP mentions that the start of this track might lead the listener to believe it is a tie-in with the Rhythm And Booze Campaign trailed earlier.) *Wig: Freak Out (5-LP Box Set v/a Pebbles Box) Ubik BOXX 1 *Beatnigs: Fight Fire With Water (session) *''(JP refers to being worried about the state of Rap and Hip Hop music at the moment, saying he took satisfaction in breaking one into pieces with a sexist title (record was 'Treat Her Like A Prostitute' by Slick Rick), which had been sent to him by a major label. 'This one's alright though')'' *Boogie Down Productions: I'm Still #1 (12") Jive JIVE T 179 *Fall: Dead Beat Descendent (session) *Roy Orbison: You Got It (7") Virgin VS 1166 *end of show File ;Name *1988-12-07 Peel Show.mp3 ;Length *1:34:17 ;Other *File created from SB763 and SB764 of Weatherman22's Tapes *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?q1ypbo5b11xbdm8 Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes